Lizzie and Daring
by The Sarcastic Witty One
Summary: This is Lizzie's POV and it take place at Ever After University (EAU) instead.
1. Remember

Ever since that stupid fairytale date that daring took me on he's always been in the back of my mind. I see him in the halls and wonder if he feel's the same. I can't believe I let myself have feelings for EAH's biggest man pig. How stupid can I be.

"Liz, did you hear me?" Kit (Kitty Cheshire's NickName) said.

I snapped out of my mad mind and stared at her blankly. "I said we have to get going if we want to get on that field trip, the bus is leaving soon!" She explained as she gave puzzled look.

I had forgot, today was the day our class was taking a field trip into the Enchanting Misted Beach. We have all been looking forward to it and it was perfect weather. I Threw my red one piece bathing suit and heart cover up in my beach bag. I quickly got dressed in my spelltastic lace sundress. Me and Kit rushed out of my room and made it to the bus. Getting on it most seats were already taken but we found one near the back. Of course it's my horrible luck that it happens to be across from Daring. I see him and I quickly turn my head as he looks over. This is going to be a long two hours.

Finally we arrive at the beach. Thanks the wonderland heavens. Baba Yaga is yelling enthusiastically "Ok students you have all day to visit the wonders of Mystical Beach, town centre is just up the hill. Make good choices. And be back by 7:00pm sharp Please!" Baba Yaga was always so eccentric. I felt like saying "Off with your head" more than once to that woman. Me, Kit, Maddy, Raven, and Cerise all went to the beach. Not much happened I laid in the sun, sketched some designs of fashions ideas, and dreamt of Daring and I, who have I become!

Finally it was 6:45 and we all started heading back to the bus. When we got on Cerise said "Where is Daring?" I noticed as well but I couldn't jump right away they would all figure somethings up. "I saw him up the beach south, if someone goes and get's him right now they could both make it in time." she said. We looked to one another.

"Liz you have to go get him!' Cerise exclaimed. "Why do I?" I asked. "I got stung by a jelly fish, in my foot. I can't run and they gave me some medicine that makes me tired." She argued. I gave up and said "Fine I'll go!".

I got off the bus and started running. It had been 8 minutes, I couldn't see him when finally I noticed a light near the shore. I ran to it. He was looking at some old rock from his bag. He quickly tucked it away when he saw me. It was strange but I didn't ask. "The bus is about to leave, let's go!." I yelled. We were running to where the bus was parked but one problem. The bus wasn't there. By this point I think Daring, could tell I was mad. I turned around and walked to the edge of the beach and sat on the sand.

"Im sorry we missed the bus." He explained as he sat next to me. "No you're not Daring, but even so thanks cause you apology makes this ok." I replied. "Why are you so upset?" He asked. "WHy? Maybe because it's about to rain, my bag is on the bus, the only person that knew I went to get you is high on medicine probably passed out, I'm hungry, and on top of it all I'm stuck here with you!" I ranted. He gave me this shocked look.

"For someone who's future Queen of Hearts you keep up the I don't have a heart act pretty good. I know it's somewhere in there though." He rebelled. I looked at him in shock. "What make's you think that you know me so well or that it's an act?" I starred at him until he answered.

"Because You and Me, we more alike than you think. You showed me that when I took you on that ride." He was looking out on the ocean while he said this.

"You remember that day?" I was a little surprised when I said this. I thought it was just another random first date.

He sighed "What the hell, we're stuck on this beach together may as well tell you."

I interrupted "Tell me what?"

"Since that day I could not get you out of my mind. I went on many other dates trying to forget you but it was pointless. I asked Dexter, what I should do to get a something off my mind and he told me to take up a hobby. I was looking at sea glass before you found me. It was stupidly boring though. So even though all your points for being stuck here are valid. A bit of me is happy that I'm stuck here with you." Daring explained. I sat there in pure aww.

"Wow, first time I've done something like that and you not saying anything makes me want to dig my self a whole and sit there for ever." He said in a tone.

He was about to say something else but I leaned in and kissed him. When we separated we looked at each other and were both in shock "I agree." I whispered.

We spent the rest of the night talking. Telling stories about how we were both waiting for the other to say something. He found a phone and called the school. They would send a car in the moring to come pick us up. "So how is this going to work?" I asked.

"Well we both want to keep up our reputations. So best bet is to keep it a secret right?" he answered.

"I suppose we can see if this, is something we both want. In the meantime nobody has to know." We agree on some terms. Not telling anyone even family/best friend was main term. We sat on the beach talking till morning. It was enchanting bliss now but it was bound to be trouble tomorrow.


	2. First Date

It's been a week since the night on the beach. We agreed on code words, secret places we deemed in Charming's words "Secretkeepable", and more. The school sent a car to pick us up and since even the EAH's faculty are blabber mouths we ignored each other on the way back. It was hard not to want to kiss him after that night. We would give each other these looks that were weird but satisfying. Was this happening or was this a mad delusion.

We haven't had a date yet, but we have met a couple times in our places. I think my fave was the one in the abandoned treehouse that the grimm headmasters had built when they were kids. We would talk for hours on end, it was nice. About six days in we were talking at the tree house. "So when can I take you on a real date?" Charming asked as we were lying next to each other looking at the roof with holes in it.

"So you do want to take me on a date? Well I thought I was just another bimbo Charming, Im afraid I can't date you if I'm not another bimbo I'm afraid this is over" I said as sarcastic as I could. He looked at me with a half charmed half unimpressed face.

"You can't take me out "secret relationship" and all. But, I can cook you dinner at one of the restaurant's my mom owns on Friday night." I said.

"That sounds great. Why does the queen of hearts, ruler of Wonderland have a restaurant?" He replied.

"Typical vengance stuff, it doesn't run any more. She won't mind if I use the kitchen though." I told him.

"Well, look at us having our first official date!." he exclaimed. I smiled and he kissed me. We played there for about another hour till we had to part way's and say goodbye for classes. I would never admit this but I was so excited for Friday. Two day's went by and it was finally Friday. After school I headed to the restaurant called "Enchanted Fiesta" that was the name of the last place I guess. I started to cook. Of course an hour later and Charming there I realized that I am the worst cook.

"I can't believe this. I offer to cook you dinner and I forget that I'm a lousy cook!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it. We can't all be perfect." He told me as he stirred some sort of sauce. To my surprise it turns out Daring Charming, can cook like a pro.

"I burnt the chicken, ruined the salad some how, and my sauce… I forgot about the sauce! Taste it and tell me if there's a shred of my dignity left." I told him as I shoved a spoon in his face. He resisted at first but I broke him. He shoved it in his mouth. I was staring at him as he started to fake choke.

"It can't be THAT BAD. How does it taste?" I asked him repeatedly. Finally his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell!" I said as he answered it. He went into the dining room, as I picked at some flatbread he made. It shocks me that he's that handsome and a good cook, it's just not fair. He enter's back in the room.

"It was Hopper, he wanted to know where I was. I told him I was on a date with some Bimbo." He exclaimed. I rolled my eye's and cracked a smile.

"So tell me. How does a prince who was silver spoon fed, learn to cook as good as he can talk is ego up?" I asked. He smiled and turned to the stove.

"How does a princess learn how to design clothes when she was dressed by four people?" He rebutted.

"My mom was always too busy for me. I found a friend in our royal seamstress and she taught me stuff. Now you." I explained.

"Same as you except dad and cook." He replied. We talked and ate the superb dinner finally he drove me as close to home as we'ed get together and kissed me goodnight. For a first date it was pretty good. We went on couple dates the next week as well, all amazing as the last. Of course I had no clue what was to come the next day.


End file.
